


Out of Control.

by craftthought



Category: COVID-19 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftthought/pseuds/craftthought
Kudos: 2





	Out of Control.

It only lasted a few milliseconds. A couple milliseconds too long.

I put my beaker down and bit my lips.

Did this bitch really do what I think she just did?

__________

With our hands interlaced, we marched down the campus' main arterial boulevard, dodging oncoming bikes and careless pedestrians who were clearly too occupied with their phones. 

I pulled him tight, but I was also careful not to restrict his circulation. 

My boyfriend, much to my displeasure, often reminds me of how much I remind him of his own mom. As a form of punishment, a lethal dose of the silent treatment would be applied by yours truly. Rinse and repeat ad nauseam. Was it called negative punishment? I try to recall what I've learnt in my first-year psychology elective but nothing comes to mind. Whatever. Punishment is punishment. And punishment that's well deserved is the best kind of punishment.

I do realize that I can be a bit overbearing at times. And I've been trying improve on this part on me for a while, with some success, but not nearly enough to stop my boyfriend from nagging. Allowing his blood to freely perfuse through his hand without my interference will do for now. 

You see, my boyfriend is a bit slow. Like really slow.

"Baked but caked," is what we'd all say back in high school, earning him the nickname "B.C." 

And in our senior year of high school, when we were all busy applying for post-secondary, this man was out in the woods trying to find Bigfoot. It's a miracle he got in anywhere at all. 

But in case his luck runs out, I've taken it upon myself to prevent his early mortality for now. It's a lot of work, especially with his level of sheer stupidity, but that's what I get for falling for a man, I guess. Sometimes, I do feel a bit bad about making fun of him and his stupid shenanigans, but I think in my hearts of hearts I do love him.

I just wish he wasn't born sideways.

We shuffled up the damp concrete steps, and side-stepped from any raindrops which slipped off the awnings of the Chemistry building.

As expected, the sweet, musty smell of asbestos and old books wafted in my direction as the doors were pulled open. 

The lockers were where they always were. The lights flickered in the same manner as they always did. 

Something was off.

And that's when I noticed her.


End file.
